sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
CDMC C80 Combat Environment Suit
The C80 Combat Environment Suit is a lightweight, all-environment body armor suit, designed by CDMC, which entered use with the armed forces of the Caspian Democratic Union in 15 ABY. It was developed to meet the combined requirements of the Union Marines, the Caspian Navy, and the various Provincial Armies, to be used by light infantry units, vehicle crews and spacers. This resulted in a long development cycle, as CDMC's engineers had to accommodate a diverse (and often contradictory) set of requirements, but the ultimate product has proven to be versatile and well-liked by Caspian personnel. Construction To meet requirements of keeping the armor lightweight and comfortable to wear for extended periods of time required the use of advanced materials. The C80 is the first body armor system to make significant use of Olumic nanoweave. This three-dimensional weave of nanotubes produces a reasonably flexible base for the armor with considerable protection for its light weight. The weave is able to protect its wearer from ballistic or thermal damage by dissipating the kinetic or thermal energy of the strike along the network of tubes, disrupting the attack's ability to concentrate in a pinpoint spot. Rigid components (namely the helmet) are constructed of a nanotube-polymer-ceramic composite (as used in the C97 Warrior Smartsuit). The outer shell of the suit is airtight and the weave constricts around punctures to provide limited self-sealing capabilities, but provides only limited protection against hard radiation. For comfort the suit has an inner-layer of moisture-wicking synthsilk, embedded with thermocouples to assist in climate-control. To seal the suit, a composite helmet is provided, with a detachable face-plate that allows it to be worn open-faced in a hospitable environment. The helmet includes a basic heads-up display which projects key data at the bottom of the field of vision, and a mil-spec comlink. The key to this armor's suitability across a broad range of users is its modularity - while the core suit remains the same in its various configurations, the C80 is made to take a wide variety of accessories to adapt it to a variety of mission needs. Features Basic features of the C80 include: * Full NBC warfare protection: suit can be rendered proof against radioactive fallout, chemical weapons, and biological agents. Includes in-helmet air filtration system. * Resistant versus ballistic and energy attacks: light protection of limbs for maximum mobility, heavier protection of vitals (head, portions of torso front/back). * Customizable load bearing gear. * Integrated helmet-mounted mil-spec short-range comlink: frequency-hopping burst transmission, algorithmic encryption. * Basic climate control: rated for extreme terrestrial conditions * IFF Transponder * Heads-up display: linkable to external systems (eg vehicle controls, weapons, etc) * Integrated mini-computer with virtual controls. Backup 'hard' controls wrist-mounted. Integrates to HUD. * In-helmet drinking tube with ports to allow drinking from canteen/concentrated ration tubes without breaching suit seal. * Bio-monitor: tracks wearer's vital signs. * Waste relief hookups. * Inertial compass The following are additional features that can be added to the C80 include: * Life support packs: for unfilterable or insufficient atmospheres, or hard vacuum. * Drinking resevoir: hands-free suit-integrated canteen. * Boosted climate control: for operations in conditions beyond terrestrial norms. * Long-range communications. * Multi-spectral sensor visor. * Helmet-mounted light * Artificial gill pack with swim thrusters. * Space-manuever thrusters Usage As of 15 ABY virtually the entire production run has been going to the armed forces of the CDU. Between replacing existing equipment and accommodating for a steady enlargement of the military, it is not expected that the C80 will be reaching the general civilian market for several years to come. Though the C80 is frequently employed as a light infantry armor, it is sufficiently lightweight and nonrestricting so as to allow for usage among vehicle crews and starfighter pilots. In this role it provides notably more protection from fire, fragments, and possible environmental hazards than typical flight suits. The CDU Navy also plans to field the C80 aboard all combat starships in the fleet, with a suit for every crewman, serving as a combat uniform. Caspian warships have regular 'suit drills' to insure that crews are practiced in the use of the suit. In real world conditions, crews are expected to suit up at the call to Action Stations, allowing for the ship's fighting compartments to be depressurized. Category: Armor